


Just Some Casual Fun

by samarielvonvestra (estychan)



Series: Light My Fire [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends With Benefits, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Short & Sweet, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estychan/pseuds/samarielvonvestra
Summary: Takes place two years before the events of "The Fire Within." Can be read as a stand-alone.Nessa invites Piers over for a night of drinking and watching movies, and when one of those movies puts them both in a certain state of mind, Nessa gets an idea.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers & Rurina | Nessa
Series: Light My Fire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561102
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Just Some Casual Fun

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing "Smothered," the second fic in this series, I fell in love with Piers and Nessa being best friends. I mentioned in that fic that Piers and Nessa had a casual sexual encounter in the past, and that is what this fic is about.
> 
> There will be one more (planned) one-shot in this series. I'm not going to give anymore details about it. Just know that it's coming... and enjoy this one in the meantime. ;)

The house was filled with guitar riffs as the Spikemuth gym leader rehearsed for his next concert, singing while his fingers moved swiftly and skillfully up and down the neck of the guitar. Skuntank and Obstagoon were laying down on the other side of the living room, enjoying the music silently while Scrafty enjoyed it in a more active way and rocked its head in a sort of headbanger motion. Piers smirked as he watched. 

Because of the guitar, he didn't hear his Rotom phone ringing, and the device hovered and buzzed around his head to get his attention. He frowned at the Rotom phone and stopped playing, setting down his guitar and reaching for it to see who was calling him. Seeing that it was Nessa's picture on the screen, he smiled a bit and flopped down on the sofa as he answered, crossing his legs at the ankles and resting his heels on the coffee table.

"Hullo?"

"Hi, Piers. Hope I'm not interrupting anything. Oh… you weren't havin' a bit of an afternoon wank, were you?"

Piers rolled his eyes. "I was rehearsing for the concert on Friday. What's up, Ness?"

"I was just wondering whether or not you've got anythin' on for tonight."

"Not as far as I know. Why?"

"Wanna come to Hulberry? Got some movies, got some snacks, got some booze. Been a while since we've just hung out and had fun, so I figured if we're both free…"

"Sure, count me in."

"Well, off you pop! Don't keep me waitin' too long." With that, Nessa hung up. Piers smiled faintly and got to his feet, looking at his Pokemon as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Keep an eye on things while I'm gone, yeah?" When he got sounds of affirmation from them all, he made his way out into the foyer and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on.

"Marnie, I'm goin' out for a while," he called up the stairs. "Might not be home until mornin', but I'll let you know."

" 'Kay! Don't do anythin' I wouldn't do!" his little sister yelled back from her bedroom. Piers just chuckled and, making sure he had his house key on him, he left the house and locked the door behind him.

When Piers got to Hulberry, the sun was just starting to set. He stepped out of the flying taxi just outside of Nessa’s house and paid his fare with a thank you to the driver before walking up to the front door. He had barely raised his hand to knock when Nessa threw the front door open with a grin.

“It's about time! Get your sexy little arse in here.” She stepped aside and closed the door behind Piers as he crossed the threshold and removed his jacket, hanging it up on one of the hooks next to the door. He pulled Nessa into a friendly hug and grinned, looking her over for a moment. She was dressed in her usual fare: a sports bra and a pair of shorts, though her hair was thrown back into a messy ponytail instead of hanging loosely around her shoulders.

"Don't dress all fancy on my account, Ness," he teased with a little laugh.

"Oh, fuck you." Nessa laughed as well, smirking. "I don't have to get all done-up when I've spent literally the entire day at home. Besides, I know you're not the type to judge a girl for not wearing makeup every waking second."

"Lucky you. So… booze?"

"And movies! Lots of movies."

Piers quirked an eyebrow at her. "Porn?"

"Softcore porn."

Piers blinked dumbly at her. "Wait, really?"

“Weeell, not exactly. It’s a normal movie, but I guess the sex scenes in it are  _ really _ good. A bunch of the reviews online said it may as well be one.”

Nessa led Piers into her tidy, ocean-themed living room and laid out their movie choices on the coffee table, smirking and crossing her arms as Piers sat on the sofa to take a look at them. "Since you're my guest, I'll let you pick."

"How many am I allowed to choose?"

"Two. I decree that the third one is gonna be the softcore porno."

Piers snorted and rolled his eyes. Once he had picked out two other movies (one action movie and one cheesy romantic comedy for the hell of it), Nessa went and fetched the booze. Piers was surprised by how much she had picked up. Vodka, whiskey, beers, wine coolers, tequila… 

"Whoa, I agreed to have a few drinks with you, not to get immensely fucked up!" Piers exclaimed.

"It's never a bad thing to have choices," Nessa stated.

Piers couldn't argue with her logic. He selected a beer to start with as Nessa put the first movie — the action movie — into the DVD player and pressed Play.

Piers hadn't had so much fun in months, and once the alcohol really started to hit he and Nessa, it got even more fun. When Nessa got drunk, everything became funny and her laugh was so contagious that he couldn't help but laugh along with her.

The romantic comedy was way better than the action film had been. When a particularly racy scene came up where the main heroine received a comically large dildo from her best friend to counteract being single for the majority of her young life, Piers nearly choked on his drink as he burst out laughing and doubled over.

"Fuckin' hell, how would that thing even  _ fit?! _ " he gasped between laughs, tears at the corners of his eyes from how hard he was cracking up.

"Piers, you don't seem to understand what the right level of determination and a fuckton of lube can do for a woman," Nessa said with a surprisingly straight face. That just made Piers laugh even harder and this time, Nessa joined him.

"Look, all I'm sayin' is, that still  _ has _ to hurt. There's no way around it!"

"Vaginas are pretty flexible, honestly. If they can push out a small human, I think they can take somethin' like that. It'd take some prep, sure, but—"

"Women are fuckin' terrifying," Piers decided, finishing his fifth beer and grabbing a wine cooler next. " _ You're _ terrifying."

"Oi, it's easier for us to take somethin' like that than it is for a bloke like you to take it up the arse," Nessa said, hilariously defensive.

"Touché."

"Wait… Have you?"

"Not anythin'  _ that _ ridiculous," Piers answered. "I prefer bein' able to sit down when I'm done gettin' off, thank you very much."

"What's the biggest toy you've ever taken?"

"Uh…"

"Sorry. Too personal?"

"Nah, it's fine. Dunno, maybe about two and a half inches across at the widest point, six inches long?"

“Awww… That’s cute.”

Piers blushed. “S-shut up.”

Nessa nudged him playfully and winked. “Relax, I’m just messin’ with ya.”

When the romantic comedy ended about forty-five minutes later, Piers was pleasantly drunk and Nessa was grabbing the third movie off the coffee table. Piers leaned back into the sofa as he watched her swap the movies out, a little smile on his face. The alcohol in his system made him feel very loose and relaxed. He found himself trailing his eyes over Nessa’s back and her supple ass in those shorts of hers and he blushed, glancing away with embarrassment as he took a sip from his wine cooler. He had had a crush on Nessa for a while when they were both going through their Gym Challenge, and even though that childhood crush had mostly faded and he preferred men, there was still a part of him that could appreciate how attractive she was.

"Now the fun really begins," Nessa said as she returned to the sofa and sat next to him, grinning. 

Piers was stunned by just how racy the third film was. By the end of the first sex scene, he swallowed heavily and blushed, glancing uncertainly at Nessa. Was this affecting her as much as it was affecting him? His eyes widened a bit when he saw the look on her face: dilated pupils, hooded eyes, pink cheeks, mouth slightly agape.

_ Is she…? _

"Well, you were right, Ness," he admitted with a nervous little chuckle as he crossed his legs to hide how aroused he was. The alcohol wasn't helping in the slightest. If anything, it was making it worse. "This  _ is _ basically softcore porn."

"Heh… yeah."

The second sex scene near the end of the film was even hotter and this time, Piers had to bite his lip to stifle a sound that wanted to escape as he shifted his position on the sofa and his jeans rubbed against his cock in a way that was as uncomfortable as it was maddening.

"Pants gettin' a little tight over there?" Nessa asked with a teasing lilt in her voice as she gave him a knowing smile. 

"Oh, shut up," Piers mumbled, taking a swig from another wine cooler to distract himself.

"It's okay… I'm in the same boat." Several minutes of silence went by before she spoke again and when she did, Piers’s heart felt like it did a backflip. “You ever been with a girl like her before?”

“I’ve, uh… never been with a girl  _ ever. _ ” How was he supposed to focus on the movie when Nessa was ambushing him with such a loaded question? Her hand found his knee then and he gulped, blushing. What was she playing at?

“Have you ever wanted to?”

“I had a crush on you for a while when we were teenagers.” It was out of his mouth before he could stop it thanks to the alcohol in his system messing with his better judgment and once he realized what he said, his eyes widened and he tensed up. “I… uh…”

Nessa’s hand started sliding up his thigh and a little shiver went up his spine at the sensation. “Nessa, what…?”

“I’m horny; you’re horny. You’re my best friend, and we’re both consenting adults. Nothin’ wrong with us gettin’ each other off if we both agree it won’t change anything, right? Just two friends havin’ fun.” Her fingers stopped just shy of Piers’s groin as she watched his expression. “Obviously if you don’t want to, I’m not gonna force you.”

Piers swallowed a lump in his throat and considered her proposition carefully. It did sound like a good time, and he knew she was right. There weren’t any romantic feelings between them, really, and as long as he and Nessa both wanted it, was there anything saying they couldn’t? He only had one concern about the idea.

“I just… don’t want it to make things awkward."

“I won’t make it awkward if you don’t,” Nessa stated. She swung her leg over Piers and straddled him, resting her hands on his shoulders and smiling down at him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Like I said, it's just two friends who trust each other havin' a good time. What d'you say?"

Piers looked up at her thoughtfully and when Nessa realized he still wasn't touching her, she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands, putting them on her hips. Piers blushed deeply and gave Nessa a little nod. 

"Guess it couldn't hurt."

"Let me try to get you a little more relaxed first, okay?" Nessa giggled softly and leaned in to kiss him. Piers returned the kiss, a little unsure at first but gradually gaining more confidence as Nessa got more into it. He brushed his tongue softly against her bottom lip and hers peeked out to meet it, a quiet sigh escaping her. Piers felt her starting to grind very slowly against the obvious bulge in his pants and he uttered a soft gasp into the kiss, squeezing her hips for a moment. Nessa pulled away from the kiss, resting her forehead against his and smirking as she ground against him a bit more firmly. His breath hitched and he shuddered, arching his hips up for a moment to meet her.

"Always wondered what you might have hiding under here," Nessa admitted, hands sliding down his chest to work at his belt buckle. She undid his belt and unzipped his pants, and he lifted his rear for a moment to let her tug them down over his hips. She blushed when his cock sprang free of its confines (he didn't often wear underwear) and she bit her lip softly, dragging her fingertips up the underside of his shaft. It twitched at the contact.

"You can touch me too, y'know," Nessa murmured in his ear with a little grin, nipping softly at his earlobe as she wrapped her fingers around his cock. "No need to be shy. Go on then; cop a feel."

Piers raised a brow at her forwardness and slid his hands up Nessa’s sides, cupping her supple breasts through the sports bra and squeezing slowly. He moaned quietly when her hand started moving slowly up and down his cock, massaging her breasts a bit more insistently in response.

She took her hands off him for only a moment to pull her sports bra up over her head, dropping it to the floor. Piers put his hands back where they were, this time gently rubbing his palms over Nessa’s nipples as they began to harden.

“Y’know, for your first pair of tits, you’re doin’ pretty well,” Nessa breathed, arching her back slightly. She gave the base of his cock a firm squeeze and he cursed under his breath, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks for a moment.

“Doin’ pretty well yourself,” he gasped, licking his lips as he looked down and watched what her hand was doing to him.

“I’m no stranger to a good cock, Piers,” she said with a little laugh. “C’mon then, I took my top off; now it’s your turn.” She hooked her fingers under the hem of Piers’s shirt and yanked it up and over his head, intentionally pressing her chest against his as the garment was removed. Piers wrapped his arms around Nessa and kissed her deeply, surprising her with the passion he put into it. The last wine cooler he had downed was starting to really hit him, and any anxiety he had previously about doing this with her was completely gone. When the kiss broke and he saw the look on Nessa's face, he smirked.

"You're a good kisser," Nessa breathed. "What else can that tongue do?" Piers answered by ducking his head and flicking his tongue across one of her nipples, which caused a sharp gasp to escape her.

"Not quite what I had in mind, but…  _ ah! _ " One of Piers's hands had moved between her legs while she was distracted and he rubbed two fingers against her through the thin fabric of her shorts, which were already a little bit damp with arousal. 

"I know what you had in mind. Let's get these off," Piers murmured, hooking his fingers under the waistband of her shorts and pulling them down over her hips. Nessa got up just long enough to help him and bit her lip as she moved to sit beside him, legs spread. Piers got off the sofa to kneel on the floor between Nessa's thighs, hands lightly holding her legs apart and guiding her toward him as he ducked his head to taste her. He had an idea of what to do — he did know female anatomy — but he had never put it into practice before so he was trusting Nessa to guide him. 

When Piers's tongue dragged slowly against her clit, Nessa sighed pleasantly and shivered, tipping her head back and carding her fingers through his hair. Piers's tongue flicked repeatedly against the sensitive bud, feeling every twitch of Nessa's thighs as they draped over his shoulders. The more his tongue worked, the higher Nessa's moans got and the harder it became for her to keep her hips from moving.

"O-oh fuck,  _ Piers… Ah…! _ " She gasped sharply when Piers suddenly pushed two fingers into her and she clenched instinctively around the two digits, trying to pull them deeper.

Piers continued this pleasant form of torture for several minutes before pulling away, licking his lips slowly and gazing up at her through hooded eyes as his fingers continued to slide in and out of her wet pussy.

"Good?" he asked, spreading his fingers apart for a moment inside her.

"T-turn your hand over so your palm is facing up… Y-yeah, like that… now curl your fingers a b—" She nothing short of screamed when he did as he was told and quickly found her G-spot and she arched her back, shaking as her first orgasm of the night hit her like a ton of bricks. She panted as she lolled her head forward a bit to look at him, her pupils dilated and her cheeks flushed.

"You are a  _ very _ fast learner," she said amidst a little laugh, which turned into a little whine of disappointment when he slid his fingers out of her. "My turn now. Get up 'ere."

"You don't have to—"

"I want to." 

Blushing, Piers switched positions with Nessa and in spite of the alcohol in his system, he couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious when she pulled his boots and jeans all the way off for him. He was almost painfully aware of how naked he and Nessa were and when her fingers wrapped around his cock once more, it twitched in her grasp and a shaky sigh escaped him. Nessa teased the head of his cock with her tongue and he slid his fingers through her hair, loosening her messy ponytail even further.

Nessa's lips closed around the head of his cock and when she took half of him in one go, his mind went blank. She bobbed her head slowly, her tongue massaging the underside of his shaft with every pass. Eventually her tongue focused on the sensitive place under the head of his cock and Piers's hips bucked slightly in response. Nessa gagged for a moment but recovered quickly, her blue eyes gazing up at Piers's face.

"Fuck, I'm… I'm sorry," Piers said, embarrassed. Nessa responded only by suppressing her gag reflex long enough to take him down to the root, now that she was prepared for it.

"Nngh…!" 

Emboldened by Piers's pleasure-laden voice, Nessa started bobbing her head again. This time, she made sure to take him as far down her throat as she could any time she went back down. Piers had to consciously keep his hips from moving, panting and releasing the occasional moan of bliss as Nessa's skilled lips and tongue pleasured him. 

_ Teenage me would be over the fuckin' moon right now, _ he thought with some amusement. 

After a couple of minutes, Piers tightened his grip slightly on Nessa's hair in warning. He could feel a coiling, writhing heat deep inside him, and the sensation was unmistakable.

"Fuck, Ness… Stop, or I'm gonna…!"

Nessa slid her mouth off his cock with a wet  _ pop _ , licking her full lips and smiling up at him. She said nothing, letting Piers regulate his breathing and will himself away from the precipice of climax for as long as he needed. Once he had it under control, Piers released a breath slowly and opened his eyes, looking down at her. She giggled and slid back up his body, making sure every inch of her that could touch him, did so as she leaned in for a kiss. He kissed back with a hunger that hadn't been there before, his hands roaming her body and appreciating every single curve. Whatever she was offering, he wanted it. Unquestionably.

"I want to feel this," Nessa breathed against his lips, straddling him and gliding her clit across the head of his cock. He shivered pleasantly at the sensation and somehow, amidst the fog in his brain, he had the presence of mind to realize they were missing something very important. His hands found her hips and when he gave them an urgent squeeze, she stopped teasing herself on him and frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sounding more concerned than annoyed. "Do you not…?"

"No, I do! I do," Piers assured her, swallowing heavily. "Just, uh… we should use a condom, yeah?"

"Oh!" Nessa laughed softly and smiled, resting a hand against his cheek. "No need, love. I'm on some of the best birth control out there, so we shouldn't have to worry about any accidents if you don't pull out in time. Don't have any diseases either. Do you?"

"No…"

"Then we're fine." She nipped his bottom lip and rubbed herself against him again, her slick sex gliding with ease against the overly sensitive head but still not taking him in. 

"Trust me?" she asked, and the question surprised him. She had been his best friend for so long, there was no way he  _ couldn't _ trust her. He just nodded, his hands resting on her smooth thighs as she properly positioned herself and slowly sank down on him. She was so wet that he was able to enter her with no effort whatsoever, and she felt  _ amazing _ . Warm and wet and just tight enough to massage his cock in all the right places. Nessa keened as she took him fully, their hips flush and her hands on his shoulders as she steadied herself. Piers groaned quietly when she ground her hips forward and back to test the waters and he couldn't help but move against her, seeking more.

It wasn't long before she began riding him in earnest, sliding up his cock almost all the way before taking him back in again. Every roll of her hips made it hard for Piers to think straight and he was soon a panting mess under her, his hands grasping her waist to help guide her. He pushed upward to meet her and when she uttered a sharp gasp that sounded almost like pain, his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to apologize, but the look on her face conveyed nothing but pleasure and she changed her angle slightly so the head of his cock could find that magical bundle of nerves again. 

A steady stream of cries and gasps escaped her as she continued moving at that angle, one of her hands sliding up her own body to fondle her breasts. Piers was being almost as vocal as she was, though he was making an effort to keep his on the quieter side: an effort that was failing miserably.

"So sensitive," Nessa said with a little grin. "Does it feel that much different than a bloke?"

"Wouldn't know," Piers gasped. "Only ever been on the receiving end up 'til now."

"Oh shit,  _ really? _ Well, well… that changes things." Piers didn't have a chance to ask what she meant by that before she slid off his cock and laid down on her back, pulling him down on top of her.

"Go as fast or slow as you want."

Piers didn't need to be told twice. Biting his lip, he positioned himself and pushed back into her with a moan, Nessa's voice joining his. He started thrusting at a moderate pace, not too slow or too fast, panting into the side of Nessa's neck. Nessa wrapped her arms around him and cried out when he found her G-spot again, her voice higher in pitch just like before and signaling to him that she'd just had her second orgasm of the night. Her nails dragging down his back and her inner walls rippling and squeezing around his cock as she came felt so good, and he unabashedly told her so. 

" _ Ahhh _ , Piers…! Harder…!" Nessa breathed, her hands sliding down the length of his back and grabbing his ass to pull him tighter to her.

Piers gladly obliged, his hips snapping harder and faster against Nessa and filling the living room with a symphony of lewd sounds, overlaid by his own gasps and Nessa's ecstatic cries. Piers could feel the heat and pressure of his climax building hotter and faster inside him with every thrust and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Fuck,  _ Nessa _ … I-I'm gonna come," he whispered urgently against the side of her neck, his voice husky with pleasure.

"Me too…!"

Piers pulled out of her and took a hand to himself, sitting back so that his other hand could stimulate Nessa's sensitive clit at the same time. Nessa writhed and when she came for the third time that night, she nearly screamed. He wasn't far behind and his grasp tightened on his cock as he came, head falling back with a low moan. As a last, shivering pulse went through him, he opened his eyes blearily and let go of his softening cock, his other hand moving out from between her legs. Nessa's body was glistening with sweat as much as his was, her belly splashed with semen and a couple streaks of it between her breasts. He was mortified when he saw that some had even shot as far as her neck.

"Sorry," he said with a soft huff of a laugh, smiling sheepishly.

"It's okay," Nessa murmured breathlessly, giving him a satisfied little smile as she propped herself up on her elbows. Locating her sports bra on the floor, she grabbed it and started wiping herself off, not seeming to care about getting it dirty.

"So… how was I?" she asked. Piers raised a skeptical eyebrow at her.

"You're wiping my spunk off your  _ neck _ right now and you're asking me that? I should be asking  _ you _ ."

Nessa laughed. "You were fantastic. Final verdict: this was  _ totally _ worth it."

"Yeah. Mind if I use your shower?"

"Let me use it first," Nessa answered, getting to her feet. "Won't be long."

Thankfully, Nessa wasn't in the shower for more than ten minutes. Even by that time, Piers started to feel uncomfortably sweaty and sticky. When Nessa came back downstairs, her wet hair was wrapped in a towel atop her head and a soft robe was wrapped around her slender frame. Piers smiled and gratefully went upstairs for his turn in the shower, bringing his clothes up with him. Because his hair was so thick, he didn't come back downstairs for another half hour or so. His hair couldn't just be toweled dry: it required a hairdryer. The shower had even served to sober him up a bit, but all that meant was his previous uncertainty about their decision to have sex, came flooding back.

When he returned to the living room, fully clothed, Nessa was in the middle of cleaning up all their empty beer bottles and the like from the coffee table. He shifted his weight anxiously from one foot to the other as he stood there and watched her.

"Do you want me to help clean up before I head home?" he asked.

"Sure, you can help. You're not going home tonight though," Nessa stated. When Piers looked at her with obvious confusion on his face, she continued. "I already spoke with Marnie while you were in the shower, don't worry. I told her you had a bit more to drink than you'd intended and that you'd be home in the morning."

"What? Why?"

"Because I know you're still feelin' weird about what just happened, and I want to prove to you that there's no need for it." Nessa smiled warmly at him and set the bottles down that she was holding, walking up to him and brushing some hair away from his forehead. "Do you think less of me for sleeping with you?"

"Of course not!"

"I don't think less of you either. We agreed this was a one-time thing and we're both okay with it, yeah? No feelings are being hurt?"

"Not at all."

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Nessa beamed at him and giggled softly. "Now that that's out of the way… why don't we have one more drink while we clean up?"

"You just read my mind."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, leave kudos, let me know what you thought of it. And please, please subscribe to updates from me here on AO3 so you can be alerted once my next one-shot is uploaded.
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
